


If I'm Good Will You Come Back?

by Jaskiers_BrokenLute



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Fix-It: s01e06 Rare Species, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Apologizes, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaskiers_BrokenLute/pseuds/Jaskiers_BrokenLute
Summary: An obligitory Fix-it for episode 6. Song fic based on Two Minutes by The Amazing Devil.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 156





	If I'm Good Will You Come Back?

It only took a week to track Jaskier down after he'd sent him away. A week spent trying to think of what he could possibly say or do to get Jaskier to forgive him, or at the very least listen to him. A week spent planning how he would achieve this, and yet when he had found him not a single idea had crossed his mind, not a word to say or how to say it. 

Jaskier hadn't gone far, he was a few towns over from where they had last been, traveling East as it would seem, stopping every few days to re-fill his coin purse, sleep and re-fuel himself for the continuation of his journey. He wasn't going anywhere in particular, just away. Trying his best to put distance between himself and that godforsaken mountain. Truthfully, if he was 100% honest, the parting had a bit of an upside, his notebook had never been so full of new songs at once in as long as he can remember. But the silver lining was fading as he realized it was full of songs nobody wanted to hear. Songs of heartbreak and longing, of trying after love that could never be and running from the pain that followed. The types of songs that brought down the atmosphere of a tavern faster than a bar fight gone wrong, the kind of song he'd get booed off for, drunk people demanding his inappropriate or adventure songs that he could hardly stand to sing right now when it came down to it though it came down to performing those songs or starve. 

However, he got into the next town rather early in the day, and if he had any chance at singing one of his more recent songs it was when people were in for lunch and not to get pissed for the night. The tavern was rather full but not crowded, he quickly asked the owner if he could perform for the people, he was nice, wished Jaskier good luck and hushed the tavern down for him to introduce himself before he began. 

Geralt heard the ever so familiar sound of a lute being tuned and was walking towards it before his mind had a say in the matter. He found himself pushing open the tavern door as softly as he'd ever done, a far cry from how he usually barged into rooms, hoping he could buy himself some time before Jaskier noticed him, or at least not draw attention to himself in the process.   
When it was clear that he'd succeeded in both of these things he quickly sat down in the corner of the room, not covered by the dark of night like he usually preferred, but blocked well enough from view by the number of people. 

He finished tuning his lute and sucked in a nervous breath, performing never scared him like this, but then again he could usually hide behind lyrics and simply be the voice that delivered songs to people who could sing along or cheer, their tankards raised high, now he felt like he was laying himself out bare in front of everyone, spilling his guts to complete strangers for the first time since the songs been written. Well, now or never. 

"It's like all the wallpaper inside my heart,   
Is slowly slowly peeling off  
and I'm showing all the stains and things  
they wrote on the wall before.  
We've left all the blinking lights  
and shouting behind us now,  
and I'll stare at you, as you stare  
as you stare right back at the sky.   
Give me two damn minutes and I'll be fine."

It was like nothing Geralt had ever heard Jaskier sing before, it was raw and real, you could feel the pain in how his voice sounded pulled tight in his throat, how his eyes stayed closed while he sang. One look around and you could see that the rest of the crowd were affected similarly, it was impossible to not feel a bit of Jaskier's pain as he poured his heart out in song form.   
Geralt could only hope this song was old and Jaskier was just good at conveying old emotions, but inside he knew Jaskier was hurting for exactly the same reason he was. 

"These hands are growing cold,   
They're running out of things to hold.  
Give me two damn minutes and I'll be fine."

His voice cracked on the last note and Geralt couldn't stop the hitch in his breath, Jaskier looked up for the first time since he'd started singing, his eyes shined bright with unshed tears and held back pain, the exact same look he had in his eyes before Geralt had turned his back on him, it was like a punch to the gut to see again. And just when it couldn't get worse, those hurt blue eyes met Geralt's and the entire room emptied, narrowed down to him and Jaskier.

"If I'm good, will you come back,  
If I'm good, will you come back,   
If I'm good, will you come back to me?"

His throat burned and he felt the sting of a freshly opened wound as he sang to Geralt, eyes never leaving the molten gold he'd learned to love. He had sunk lower than he ever thought he could, practically begging Geralt to take him back, it hurt far too much for this to be anything less than being completely and horrible, irreversibly in love with the man staring back at him. 

"If I'm good, will you come back,  
If I'm good, will you come back,   
If I'm good, will you come back to me?"

He felt every word like he'd spoken them himself when he first came looking he hoped against odds that Jaskier would welcome him back easily, but not like this, not like anything he'd said then had been true. It should be Geralt on his knees begging Jaskier to come back to him. 

"Give me two damn minutes and I'll be fine,  
Give me two damn minutes and I'll be fine."

He forced his eyes away from Geralt, hoping to regain even a bit of his control. He closed his eyes and tried to convince himself that it was true, that he could possibly be fine when the music stopped. 

"These hands are growing cold,   
They're running out of things to hold.  
Give me two damn minutes and I'll be fine,"

Geralt stood up, ignoring the clapping and sniffles from the audience as he walked straight to where he needed to be, stopping only when he was right in front of Jaskier. The bard looks back at him, something painfully close to fear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," He breathed, grabbing Jaskier gently, giving him a moment to pull away if he wanted before pulling him into his chest.   
"I'm sorry," He repeated, Jaskier remained still but sunk into Geralt's chest like he would collapse without the support.   
He didn't say anything, and he didn't have to. It was clear he wouldn't leave but he needed time to trust again. Geralt would give all the minutes he had left for Jaskier to trust him again the way he had.   
For now, he held him close, not thinking of the people staring at them, or caring for the tears he could feel sinking into his shirt, nothing else mattered but having Jaskier in his arms where he belonged. 


End file.
